


DTF?

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Jersey Shore RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunk Sex, M/M, Pauly D is slick a size queen, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, bottom Pauly D, dtf, they are both down to fuck, top Vinny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: "Y- yo- you.....D- P....DFT?" Vinny asked, swaying a study stood in the middle of their room."H- hell y- yeah, bruh", Pauly D replied with a burp and a grin.Or, Vinny and Pauly D come home after a night of drinking and "accidentally" have sex.The way overdue Jersey Shore Fic no one asked for.





	DTF?

It was a horrible night at Karma, one of the worst. Nothing but grenades and old ladies from the door to the dance floor. Still, the Jersey Shore gang found light in the situation and tore it up. Snooki had found a guy to smash, Jwwow had Roger with her, and Sam had Ronnie, of course. The only guy in the house who was getting some was Mike, but the other parts of MVP just decided to get trashed together at the bar.

Now, it's 3 in the morning and the two men had stumbled into the house, their friends leaving the club hours before them.

Pauly D, the older of the two, was wasted off his ass. Point. Blank. Period. Whereas Vinny, on the other hand, wasn't as drunk as his friend but still couldn't take five steps without tripping over himself. Somehow, the two made it up the steps and to their room, falling through the entrance.

"God Pauly you're drunk"

"And you're...y- you sexy", the older man slurred drunkenly pressing his body against his.

Vinny wasn't all too surprised to feel something poking at his hip,"Oh _burp_ yeah? ",he pulled back, looking at his friends lips. Sure they were top notch drunk, but they were still _super_ horny; possibly the perfect balance of both. So whatever happened, they wouldn't be held responsible. Right?

"Y- yo- you.....D-P....D-T-F?", Vinny asked swaying as they stood in the middle of their room. Their lips centimeters apart, both inhaling the scent of vodka, gin, and tequila on their breath. Neither thought they would remember anything, that or they didn't care, they were hammered and wanted a fuck. Pauly definitely wasn't thinking straight (lol get it) when he reached for the Stanton Island kids belt, making him lurch forward a bit,"H- hell ye- yeah, bruh'," he replied with a burp and a grin. Pauly D could feel his cock pressed up against his palms and couldn't help the hardening of his own member. Their lips came together with a bruising force, sloppy and wet. They both fell back onto the mattress in an ungraceful heep of limbs, pulling off their clothes.

Yeah, Vinny and Pauly joke about being "Happy Husbands" and what not, but it wasn't really anything serious. Well it wasn't until now. Vinny shoved his hand into the latter's briefs, hungry to get his hands on the hard flesh making Pauly lurch into his fist. "God", After grasping his cock, Vinny noticed that Pauly must've taken his piercing out, not feeling the metal stud. Not that it mattered when Pauly let out a high pitched groan at his hand. He couldn't help but whine as his grip his cock tightly, licking and sucking all over his neck. "uuuhhhuuuy fiuuuck" Vinny's dry hand caused him abit of discomfort, but soon the precome weeping from his dick helped in the slide.

Pauly was unraveling under him, whether it was from the alcohol or just how good it felt, he was getting painfully close. He could tell by the coils tightening in his belly as Vinny picked up pace, "U- ugh! F- fuck, I'm....I'm g- getting close", he warned. It wasn't long until he came on his fist, and without a word Vinny pulled back, wiping his cum covered hand on the duvet.

**Pauly D's POV**

I rolled over onto my belly my head still spinning, I don't know if it was the liquor or the tremors still coursing through my body. This was possibly the most intense orgasm I'd every had and I was completely exhausted. I tried to calm my heart beat taking in deep breaths as Vinny was shifting around in my bed. For some strange reason, I had no issue with Vinny, who is a guy, giving me a hand job and sleeping with me afterwards. Anyway, I assumed he was preparing to sleep as well until a firm hand was pressed into the middle of my back making me flinch before trying to adjust my sleeping position.

I didn't completely understand what was happening until I felt my ass cheeks being parted and immediately, something was being pressed into me. I jolted up at this, as it continued it's cold and wet slide into me. Before I could scream in pain, a hand wrapped around my mouth,"Just be quiet", Vinny whispered kissing the shell of my ear in reassurance.

**Normal POV**

Pauly took a deep breath, taking in the scent of strong liquor before nodding. Even though it was pitch black in their room, the paler man could see the shaking of his spikey black hair.

Vinny reached out blindly, feeling around for Pauly D's hands and lacing them together. Pauly's body tensed as he pushed his cock deeper into his tight ass. Even though Pauly was too wasted to comprehend just exactly what he was doing, he was speechless. _'The kid is hung!'_ It felt like an eternity of agony as Vinny's cock filled his friends tight channel. He struggled to keep silent, having to bite down impossibly hard on a pillow, disgusted at the flavor of gel and hairspray. If it wasn't for the latter's sloppy kisses on his neck, he'd have woken the whole house with his screaming.

Vinny was pushed in to the hilt, his balls against the tanners ass. They stayed completely still, Pauly D trying to readjust to the foreign object nestled into his asshole. Obviously, it hurt like a bitch, he'd always believed that was "an exit, not an entrance" but apparently all you need is a shit ton of booze to change that. Pauly D felt so full. He had no idea how he was still alive with more alcohol in his body than blood, plus the undeniable big dick in him. He believed that if he sat up and put his hand on his stomach, he could literally see the bump through his abs. That thought only turned him on even more.

Size queen.

When Vinny pulled back out, the pain returned as he pulled halfway out before pushing inside. All Pauly could do was grasp around the comforter for purchase as the burn intensified once again. He continued to push in, deeper and deeper, biting his lip at the overwhelming tightness around his dick. The fact that Pauly D was actually taking him so well was mind blowing. Vinny wasn't gonna be cocky, but he was (very) well endowed when it came down to his lower appendage, definitely. It was amazing considering the fact that he was taking him better than any chick, hell even snooki!! Which was weird since his ass was possibly 3× tighter than any pussy he'd fucked.

Vinny squinted tightly trying to see in the darkness, wishing he could just watch his friends hole stretch around his thick cock. He had been dreaming about this since they met at The Shore for the first time. This was the perfect time, yes Pauly was drunker than he was, but he couldn't resist an opportunity like this. (This is not something to go by. This is just a story. No Still Means No & Silence Doesn't Equal Consent)

He began to withdraw, his large cock dragging deliciously against Pauly D's walls, pulling the most vulgar sounds from his lips combined with the sloshing of lube. Soon, Pauly was chanting for his release, cries of "yes", "fuck Vin" and "so much" leaving his lips. They weren't at it long til they heard it.

'Thup'

'Thud'

'Thum'

Footsteps. Soon following, the light in the connecting bathroom came on. Thankfully, when the light shined into the room, it barely showed the foot of Pauly's bed. The guetto froze, not knowing what to do. What would happen if anyone caught him being fucked by Vinny? His mind was suddenly going a hundred miles a minute, until Vinny had suddenly reamed back and thrusted into him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, biting down on his lip harder and harder every time he fucked into him. "V- V.... Vin s- st- stop"

He didn't know how much he could take, between trying to silence his approaching orgasm and Vinny's ambushed attack on his prostate. He didn't know how long he could take it as tears built up in his eyes in pure frustration. A small groan slipping out his lips accidentally, but neither cared. Thankfully, the light went off, all light dispersing, leaving them in darkness once again. Vinny quickened his speed once again, pistoning his hips into Pauly's. Pauly was so physically drained, he soon had completely given up. His body turned to mush underneath Vinny, as he let him use him as a sex toy. The strangest part of this, (well besides everything) was that he didn't mind it. If Vinny wanted to destroy his insides with his cock, he would let him.

"Shit! Pauly I'm almost there"

Vinny started to move in even deeper and harder as if trying to get his cock into his inebriated friend stomach. He groaned as he clenched around him cumming instantly a moment later. It was silent for a moment, milking out his orgasm. "D- did you g- get off in my - me?", the slowly sobering man asked feeling a sudden flood of warmth on his insides. The latter didn't respond, only grunting, waiting a few minutes before callously removing his penis from up his ass and getting off the bed. Pauly bite his lip at the disregard to his sore hole, shuttering when he felt a thick substance trickle down the cleft of his ass.

_'What the actual fuck?'_

As disgusted as he was, Pauly couldn't form the mental and physical action to get up and "get the seed out of my goddamn ass" That's a sentence he never thought he'd ever say. Not only had Vinny gave him a handjob, and fucked his ass he also.......didn't wear a fucking condom! Pauly was usually very cautious about protection drunk off his ass or not, but I guess this time was different. Besides, he trusted Vinny, it's not like he has something, so no big deal. He was thinking way too hard for a wasted person at god only knows what time in the morning. So Pauly groped around for his sheets, sleep taking over.


End file.
